Onyx Grey and the adventures of Harry Potter
by MidnightGoddess123
Summary: My cousin Onyx(it sounds like a girl name I know)is Harry Potters mentaly challaged crazy obsesive disabled boyfriend now follow there adventures as they go from year 3 to year 7 but remember this is my mind so things will be different(And watch out for a magic purple llama named Suzie).
1. Chapter 1

Onyx Grey and the adventures of Harry Potter

A/N:OK this is a story about my cousin Onyx. He is gay but don't hate on my cousin he is the only family besides my dad I like because my mum is a bitch/whore oh yea I went there anyway on with the show.

Warnings:Slash in later chapters and maybe some hate I don't know yet.

* * *

Parings:Harry/Onyx,Draco/Hermione,Ron/Luna, Dean/Seamus,Crabbe/Goyyle and Blaze/Ginny.

_Harry's P.O.V_

Chapter 1:I sat down it the grate hall but turned around when I herd Malfoy say"Potter is it true you fainted I mean you actually fainted."Ron then told Malfoy to shove off so I tried to calm down. When it is time to go to bed I herd someone who I didn't quite recognise say "Potter hey me talking to you did you actually faint on train?"Ron then sead"Oh shove it Grey no one even likes you!". Then Grey as Ron calls him says "Well me sorry for waning to make sure me boyfriend is ok."Then strong yet gentle arms rapped around my chest and I turned around to see my boyfriend Onyx Grey he then sead"Hey babe you ok want me to kiss it better?"He teased then kissed me on my cheek. I blushed then turned around and pulled away from him and sead"Onyx you sead we could keep us a secret". Onyx smirked and sead"Me know but me got sick of having to be gone whenever Ron or Hermiy called fo..."I cut him of and sead"Onyx what did I say about Hermione's name?"He blushed and says"Fine me got sick of having to be gone whenever Ron or Her...mio..ne called for you."I pat him on the head for getting it right and say"Good boy your speech is getting better."He smiles and hugs me. I turn around and see Ron,Hermione,Draco, Crabbe,Goyyle and Blaze looking as thou they had seen Snape wearing pink robes shocked. Ron then freaked out and sead"Your both bloody fags!"Then stalked off in the opposite direction. I started crying he was supposed to be my best friend. I felt Onyx's arms tighten around me then he sead"He dead no one be mean to me love." Then let me go and began to stalk off after Ron but I grabbed him and sead"No you won't mister you are not a murderer even if you are in Slytherin do you under stand me!"He nods and says"Me sorry love want to look after love not let love be insulted Onyx want to protect love."Then he starts crying so I hug him and say"I know but if you kill him then you will be sent to Askaban then I won't be able to see you."He nods then says"Night love Onyx will see love tomorrow in lessons and will try not to beat up small ginger."He then grabbed Draco,Crabbe,Goyyle and Blaze and skipped of to the Slytherin dorm and I mean literately skipped. Then I turned to Hermione who ran up and hugged me and sead"Harry are you under the imperious curse I could take you to professor Lupin if you want?"I look at her shocked and say"Hermione there is nothing wrong with me...are you homophobic or something?"She shakes her head and says"No Harry I'm not its just...HE'S A SLYTHERIN!"I nod and say"I know Hermione but that's only because he has a thirst for knowledge and he has a temper and is sadistic."She nods then I say"Shall we do what Onyx did"And offer her my arm she takes it and we skip to the Gryffindor dorms.

When we get there we are greeted with a lot of funny looks from the other Gryffindor's. I looked at them strangely and sead"What are you all looking at me strangely for?"Then Ginny says"We thought that Hermione was dating Ron not you."I stood in shock then sead"What nonononono me and Hermione are just friends and besides I'm gay!"All the girls except Hermione looked sad but some off the boys looked happy then Hermione says"Yes just friends and I wouldn't go out with Ron if Draco promised to stop calling me mudblood gave me 1 million gallions and shaved of his and all his family's hair and a note to all the boys who looked happy when Harry sead he was gay he's taken."They all nodded there heads and went back to there business.

-LINE BRAKE LLAMAS-

When I woke up in the morning I get up and walk into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. I walk into my first class(Double potions with Snape)And I am suddenly tackled by a blur of black,green,silver and milky white. Then I realised that I was being hugged by Onyx then Snape came up to me and Onyx and sead"Mr Potter Mr Grey if your going to engage in sexual intercourse please don't do it in the classroom"I stand there gob smacked while Snape smirked and Onyx then sead"Yes do professor"He then grabbed my whist and tried to pull me out of the classroom so I sead"Onyx what are you doing?"He looked at me with a smirk on his face and sead"Well professor Snape told me and love not to do it in classroom so me and love must go outside" Snape then blushed and sead"I didn't mean it literately Mr Grey"I saw Onyx smirk and then he says"Aww did me embarrass professor Sevvie its ok every people all get embarrassed at point. But in all professor is the one who first mentioned sexual intercourse to me and love and me brain pictures work and it makes me horny..."There was a awkward silence and a seriously blushing Snape then everyone except me and Snape started laughing because we knew he was serious for ones.

-LINE BRAKE LLAMAS BECAUSE I'M LAZY-

Later that night I kissed Onyx on the cheek and started to walk to the dorms but was suddenly pulled into a broom cupboard and Onyx started running his hands all over me.

-SLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASH

He then started to kiss,suck and bite all over my neck and it was obviously going to leave a mark there. He then took off my robes and shirt and started to kiss and lick my nipples until they where hard then took off his own robes and shirt and both off our pants and boxers then he turned me around and put his fingers in my mouth and sead"Love suck me is not gentle not even for love."I began to suck on his fingers getting them wet because I know he won't be gentle unless I start bleeding. He then opened my mouth and took out his fingers and began to slowly ease them into my ass it hurt at first but then he hit my prostitute and I pushed against him and he kept pushing in and out until he thought he was done then he used the rest of my spit to slick himself up then he slammed into me then waited for me to adjust then thrust in and out of me faster and faster until I was screaming in pleasure then he started stroking my cock then I came and clenched around him making him cum. He then cleaned me up after doing himself and redressed us both and curled up against me and it was clear that non of us would be going back to our dorms to night.

-ENDSLASHENDSLASHENDSLASHENDSLASH-

-THE END FOR NOW MY LLAMA CHILDREN-

A/N:Well my llama children this is the end for now but until then hear are some facts that you should know my cousin is actually like that crazy sarcastic cheeky and he has a problem with his speech he will always speak in the third person and is over emotional allot and doesn't know when to close his mouth so he will speak his mind. Well my llamas have fun on that magical llama farm you little demons from hell [Llamas are demons from hell but like demons from hell I love them.].


	2. Chapter 2:Ron the homophobic red head

Onyx Grey and the adventures of Harry Potter

Chapter 2:Ron the homophobic red head.

_Harry's P.O.V_

As I walk to class I bump into Ron and he says"Watch where your going fag."I look at him shocked and say "Don't say that your supposed to be my best friend." He laughs at me and says"Who in there right mind would want to be friends with a fag like you?"I say while trying not to cry"Well Hermione is my friend so is Draco,Crabe,Goyle,Blaze,Neville,Fred,George, Dean,Seamus,Ginny,Hagrid and Onyx."He turns red and says"Well Hermione is probably faking Draco,Crabe,Goyle and Blaze are Slytherin's Neville is stupid Fred and George will easily change there minds ones I tell them your a faggot Dean and Seamus are faggots like you Ginny is my little sister she will listen to me Hagrid is a weardo and Onyx is your faggot boy friend so HA."I then start crying and Ron says"Oh struck a nerve have I?"Then I see Onyx come up to me. He raps his arms around me and says"What up love?"I point at Ron then start crying into Onyx's chest. He growls at Ron and says"You lucky me love crying or you have no throat now!"He then kisses me and says"Love ok?"I nod and say"Come on lets go to class."He nod and walks with me to class but not before he punches Ron in the face.

A/N:Hello my llama children this is a short chapter I know but the others will be longer...I hope any way I would like to tell you that(SPOILER ALERT!)Harry and Onyx will become death eaters because I believe that Dumbledore is a meddling old coot and that and if you don't like the fact that Voldemort WILL win the war then stop reading this story and go jump off a cliff I'm kidding...mostly anyway by llamas :D.


End file.
